Family life
by Rachel-Judd
Summary: I loved my family even if the get on my nerves story in mostly bella and edwards point of view sometimes their kids and sometimes their family
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I'm doing another story at the moment but I had some inspiration and decided to do this one with Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett's children

A/N: I know I'm doing another story at the moment but I had some inspiration and decided to do this one with Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett's children

**The beginning**

Edward's POV

I'd just come downstairs after putting my three year old daughter to sleep, man was I tired, she was too much like her mother with her big brown eyes and long brown hair. It had taken me at least one hour to get her too sleep I'd finally managed and then I heard my phone.

"hello" I said into the phone and I heard Alice on the other end, she told me that Rose would be up soon and she'd be crying I thanked her and put the phone down. Ten minutes later Rose came down stairs crying like mad I picked her up and held her close to me and went back to the couch.

After a while she had told me what was wrong and then we went back up to her room and led down on the bed together, I started to hum Bella's lullaby to her and we both fell asleep snuggled up to each other.

Bella's POV

Angela had been understanding when I'd jumped on my phone every time it went off all night, making me edgy, expecting it to be Edward calling, begging me to come home.

It didn't happen.

This made me all the edgier when I nervously pushed open the front door of our home, not quite knowing what to expect. Toys, stuffed animals and crayons were strewn haphazardly across the floor. All was quiet. Silently, I picked my way across the room, willing myself not to fall, and tip toed up the stairs. I nudged the door to rose's room open tentatively. In the shaft of light illuminating the room, I could see the light playing on my angel's faces. Rose was under the covers curled into Edward's chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, holding her close. He looked exhausted so I decided not to wake him to come to his own bed. Rose must have given him hell. I giggled quietly thinking of Edward on his own getting Rose in bed for the third time.

As quiet as my giggle had been, it was enough for Edward to jerk awake. He looked around groggily, taking in her surroundings and the little sleeping bundle in his arms. He seemed surprised to find himself there.

Smiling, I wound my way around various obstacles on the floor and took his hand. He gracefully unwound his arms from Rose and slid off her bed. He pulled me into his arms so were both facing Rose, our hands still intertwined. He kissed the top of my head as we watched our daughter sleep.

"she's so cute." He whispered. I smiled. So she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Bella had been so sweet that night she'd found me with Rose. We'd snuggled up in our room and talked for a long time. She fell asleep curled up against my chest, just like Rose had done.

The next morning was a Saturday. No work (yay). We'd woken up early and leisured in the fact that we had no plans for the day. I strolled down to the kitchen where Bella, obviously in a good mood baked pancakes. Rose groggily wandered down the stairs, hair in all directions, rubbing her eyes and trailing her blanket behind her. Her eyes widened and lit up when she took in the pancakes on the table. Diving into a seat across from mine she delved hungrily into her little stack. I chuckled at the tousled angels across from me.

Rose finished quickly and within moments was watching television and was rubbing her crayons across paper. I smiled, glanced at Bella and went back to my newspaper, then did a bit of a double take. She was staring off into space absently. She sensed me watching her and smiled at me. I smiled back and returned to my paper. I was probably making something out of nothing.

The day passed as usual, but I realized I might not be reading too much into Bella's look. She seemed to deteriorate more and more through out the day so that, by Rose's bedtime, she was out like a light.

Rose was no trouble to put to bed that night, and as soon as she was situated in her room, I went back downstairs to the living room where Bella had dropped off on the couch. She looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't really want to move or wake her but I knew she'd be sore in the morning if she stayed. I scooped her up like I'd done with Rose so often and carried her upstairs. Her eyelids fluttered and mumbled a couple incoherent sentences before in a garbled sigh saying the word "Baby" in a sigh. I wondered what she was thinking of. There were too many possibilities. I decided not to dwell on it.

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I woke up in the early morning only to dive to the bathroom, retching. Wiping my mouth I sat back. I knew I had to tell Edward soon. He was going to hear me one of these mornings. I just sat on the floor as I thought that, I heard Edward's voice say groggily "Bella? Where are you honey?" I hopped up, flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. He appeared in the doorway, halfway through buttoning his shirt, and smiled. I smiled in what I hoped was a natural position, as the nausea still lingered. He seemed convinced and went on with the normal morning preparations.

I went downstairs as soon as the nausea passed. I began frying up eggs, but as soon as the smell hit me I moaned. The nausea returned full force. I sank to the floor, willing my head to clear and myself not to lose the remaining contents of my stomach. I heard footsteps on the stairs, I jumped to my feet. Not a very good idea. I tried to suppress the sudden desire to be sick and turned to Edward, who was giving me a questioning look.

"I… fell," I said lamely. Fortunately, my excuse was so plausible it went unchallenged. I dished the eggs onto a plate for Rose, keeping it as far away from me as possible and handed it to Edward to set on the table, praying he wouldn't notice. He took them without question. I breathed easier.

Hours later, after Edward had gone off to work, I was staring at the phone. Rose was watching Blues Clues on the floor in front of me. I had to tell someone I was pregnant or I was going to burst. Hesitantly I picked up the phone and dialled Alice's number. It rang for only moments before I heard Alice's exuberant soprano on the other side.

"Bella! I had this feeling you were going to call all morning! I just couldn't stop thinking about you!" I listened patiently for Alice to talk herself out. Finally, she seemed to finish her one sided conversation and asked, "So, is there something you need or did you just want to talk?" I was quiet for a second before saying,

"Well, I just really needed to tell someone! I haven't even told Edward yet!" Alice was quiet waiting for me to go on. I took a deep breath before venturing on, my excitement building, "Well, I'm pregnant again!" I smiled. I really liked the way that sounded. Alice squealed.

"Oh my gosh!! That's huge! And Edward doesn't know yet? Am I the first to know?" she squealed again upon realizing this.

"Yeah, well, there's still the matter of telling Edward! Remember how he passed out when I told him about Rose?" I asked giggling, remembering it. Alice started to laugh too. "Anyway, do you have any ideas about how to tell him?" We were quiet trying to think of a way to do it. "I know!" Alice cried.

**A/N- okay, so I have no idea how to tell Edward! Does anyone have any ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

I went back and forth from the suitcase on Rose's bed and her dresser, opening and closing drawers while Rose trailed a step behind me. I was packing her up to stay the night at aunt Alice's and uncle Jasper's house for the night. When I'd called Alice an hour ago she'd suggested I bring Rose over for the night so I could have the night to tell Edward.

Rose climbed up on her bed to look into the little half full suitcase I was preparing. I had pyjamas, a change of clothes (although, knowing Alice. She probably had a whole other wardrobe for Rose there), tooth brush and paste, a stuffed animal or two of Rose's choice, and a pillow. I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Where's blanky?" Rose asked pushing the contents of the suitcase around in vain. That's what I forgot! I pulled back the comforter on her bed and fished around until my hand closed on the raggedy, patched up blanket that Rosalie and Emmett had gotten for her when she was born. I folded the tattered blanket and set it in with the rest of her belonging. Glancing at my watch I found that Edward would be home soon. I smiled to myself thinking of the night I had planned for Edward and myself. I heard the front door open as I was thinking this.

"I'm home!" echoed through the house. I grinned watching Rose charge out of her room and dash down the stairs where Edward got down to her level and scooped her up. He shifted her onto his shoulders, still grinning, and looked up to where I was standing watching the two of them. **(A/N- awwww!!) **I carefully made my way down the stairs and was met at the bottom step by a kiss from Edward.

"Ewww!" Rose cried from above. Edward laughed and kissed me again before reaching up and lifting Rose off his shoulders and threw her over his shoulders. I looked on trying not to worry, as I knew she was fine as she shrieked with giggles. Edward flashed my favourite grin before turning and carrying Rose to the other room, leaving me to go retrieve Rose's suitcase from upstairs. No sooner did I reach the top of the stairs than the doorbell rang. I sighed and came back down and opened the door. Alice was standing on the step bouncing, unable to contain her enthusiasm. I glanced over my shoulder towards the living room where Rose's laughter indicated Edward was too absorbed in tickling his daughter to hear us.

"So you already for tonight?" Alice asked lowering her voice and wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, glanced behind me again and, turning back to her, nodded vigorously, my smile spreading. She giggled and I shook my head grinning.

"Edward! Rose! Aunt Alice is here!" Edward came through the arch connecting the living room to the front hall with Rose on his side. She squealed and Edward put her down so she could run to Alice's arms. I smiled watching the two of them. Alice loved having Rose stay the night. She really wanted a child of her own so she occasionally used Rose as a replacement. Normally, Rose would come home wearing all brand new outfits and her overnight bag would be stuffed to the max with new clothes that looked as though they had prices I really wouldn't want to see.

I sent Edward upstairs to get Rose's suitcase and, while he was gone, Alice and I had a silent argument. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I glared daggers at her. She proceeded to raise her eyebrows, a look of innocence, and I glanced up the stairs for Edward's returned. Thankfully, Edward was back in a minute and soon after Rose and Alice were driving away down the street. I smiled and turned to Edward. We had the whole night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were watching Knocked Up together on the couch, when I decided to tell him right then. I climbed onto his lap and he seemed pleased. I curled up there and leaned into his shoulder while he encircled his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I settled in there before striking up the courage to start.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm?" he asked, not quite listening.

"Well, you know how you've been saying we should have another baby?" he nodded, probably only half listening. "How soon were you thinking?" he shrugged noncommittally. "Like soon? Or soon soon?" My string of questions finally had gotten his attention.

"Okay, what are you getting at? Are you ready to have another baby?" I smiled. Was I ready? I kind of had to be seeing as I was already pregnant!

"Yes, I am ready." I said, but before the light in his eyes could go too far I added, "Even if I wasn't, I have nine months to get ready." Confusion clouded his eyes. Boy he was slow tonight! "Edward, I'm pregnant!" I grinned, happy to have everything in the open. He stared at me in wonder, trying to take in this new development. It slowly filtered through and a thousand emotions flashed across his face; incredulousness, understanding, acceptance, joy, wonder, fear and finally happiness. I could have burst with delight. He kissed me and then asked' "Are you serious?" I nodded and he laughed before kissing me again. "I have had this feeling in the back of my mind for a week or so now, but I kept thinking, no, that can't be it! He laughed again and pulled me tighter putting his hand on my soon-to-be large stomach. I curled myself tighter into his chest. I could've stayed that way forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp

**Chp. 5**

Edward's POV (Bella is 5 months pregnant)

We had been nervous about telling Rose she had a new brother or sister on the way, but she was ecstatic, talking about how great it'll be once the new baby's here and following Bella around asking how the baby was. I found it cute, but then I wasn't the one with a little shadow. Rose was even going so far as to call it her baby and pretend that she had a baby growing inside her too.

Currently everyone was over at our house in the backyard. Emmett was fooling around with Rose (closely watched by everyone there for a sign Rose was going to be hurt) on the playground Bella and I had built last summer while Bella and I walked around chatting with our guests. I kept Bella by my side to ensure her safety and protection from herself. The pregnancy seemed to have made her clumsiness more defined than before. Thankfully, I was ready for the klutziness factor since the same thing happened when she was pregnant with Lucy.

Bella strolled among her guests chatting and making small talk with them. She was rather out of her element at parties, but seemed to be doing all right. As she walked, she unconsciously held her hand to her round stomach.

"Can we ditch now? Please?" Bella asked through her teeth, her smile rather fixed. I laughed quietly.

"And when Alice finds us gone?" I asked softly into her ear. She shivered and my smile grew. Alice had asked months ago to be in charge of Bella's baby shower. When Bella had said she really didn't want one, Alice had nearly gone ballistic. Bella had finally given in. Right now was the pre-party as Alice was calling it so that Bella could see the guys too. In a few hours us guys would be shoved out the door so they could have an official baby shower. Since I couldn't be with Bella during that time, I had demanded she stay sitting as often as possible to lower her chance of her tripping on anything. She'd agreed laughingly.

The last two hours of the party sped by and my sister was soon pushing me out the door.

"And do not even think about coming back before I call to say the party's over." She growled. I rolled my eyes.

"May I at least go say good bye to my wife?" she stared at me before looking at her watch and telling me I had 30 seconds. I laughed as I went back to the couch where Bella and Rose were sitting.

"Sit. Stay." I said commandingly. She laughed and reached up to kiss me. I returned the kiss and was interrupted by Alice tapping her foot with her arms crossed behind me. "Please be careful." I told Bella before being pushed back outside and having the door shut in my face.

Bella's POV

I watched from the couch as Alice pushed Edward out the door and closed it. Rose giggled from beside me.

"So what's first?" I asked Alice as she came back to my living room. She smiled.

"We get to complain about our husbands and such since you wouldn't let me organize any baby shower games." I laughed as she pouted at the last part. She went to our sliding glass door that led out to the deck in our backyard. "Girls! Come on inside now! We've cleared the premises of guys!" The woman out back came back inside laughing. I sighed. It was too late to escape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party went on forever it seemed with presents and gossip. I didn't enjoy being the centre of attention. Rose sure did though. The women all doted on Rose the entire time and she loved it the whole time.

Finally the woman left, one after another until all that was left was Alice, Rosalie, Rose and myself. I wasn't quite sure if Rose counted on that list though seeing as she was currently asleep on Rosalie's lap. Alice was calling Edward to come home.

"Yes it's safe now." She was saying to Edward on the phone. She hung up and told me he was on his way home. I stretched my legs. I was so stiff from sitting just about the entire time with the exception of using the bathroom so often. Rosalie got up, scooping Rose into her arms, and asked to get her into pyjamas and go tuck her in. I agreed readily. It was no secret that Rosalie really wanted kids so she, like Alice, liked to take advantage of having Rose. I watched her go up the stairs with Rose in her arms and disappear into Rose's room. I flopped back on the couch. I was so tired. All I wanted was to go to bed. And Edward. I wanted him too. **(A/N- don't we all?)** I decided that I was going wait up for Edward. Rosalie and Alice left soon and then it was just me. I leaned back wiggling into the cushions.

The next thing I could remember was waking up to sunlight streaming through a window. I moaned and rolled over burying my head into the covers. The light wouldn't stop intruding upon my eyes under my lids. Opening my eyes I saw I was alone. Edward's side of the bed was made up and the lights were off in the room. I grabbed my clock off my side table. 11:09? How could I have slept that late? Oh my gosh, Rose! I sprinted out of the room, grabbing my robe and slippers as I ran. I skidded down the hall into Rose's room.

"Rose? Rose? Are you here?" I began to panic slightly when there was no answer. I continued on down the stairs and to the kitchen, calling Rose's name the entire time. I was bout to move onto the living room when a note caught my eye.

_Bella,_

_Happy mother's day! Thought you could use a day to yourself, so Rose and are going out for the day. Be back by 5._

_Love you, Edward and Rose_

I smiled. I had completely forgotten mother's day! I had… about six hours to myself. Now what should I do?

Edward's POV

As I drove, I listened to Rose singing some song she'd picked up on Disney films. She swung her legs off the side of her booster seat, seeming perfectly content with the situation.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked. She stopped singing immediately and seemed to be thinking very hard. She was quiet a few minutes, trying to think of something fun.

"The zoo!" she cried happily breaking the extensive silence. I laughed at the pleased expression on her face.

"The zoo it is!" I agreed. That would keep Rose happy and be long enough that we could be out until late afternoon.

As we stood in front of the first cage, Rose's excitement seemed to grow if that was possible. We'd arrived in plenty of time, and the closer we'd gotten, the higher Rose's exhilaration seemed to ride. I could tell that it still had not peaked.

"When do we get to see the penguins?" she asked gleefully. I glanced at a sign.

"If we go this way, they're next." She squealed and danced off in the direction I'd pointed, leaving me to run after and call her name. When I caught up, she had her nose pressed up to the glass staring intently at the black and white birds.

"Rose, you cannot just run off on your own." I said sternly. She nodded, but I could tell that she wasn't truly listening. I rolled my eyes.

"So you like the penguins?" she nodded exuberantly, then turned to me and asked, her eyes till sparkling with exhilaration, "What animal do you like?" I smiled at her way of saying animal.

"Mountain lion." **(A/N- hahahahahahahah!) **She nodded. She watched the penguins a while longer before turning back to me and asking what was next as she had before. I glanced at another sign. "Giraffes." She clapped her hands squealing and dove off again and out of sight. I groaned and pondered the possibility of getting her a leash. This would be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella POV

I was just finishing folding the clothes when I heard the front door open. Edward came in looking haggard with Rose barely visible carrying a huge stuffed penguin. I grinned at the sight. He smiled when he caught sight of me and came over to the couch.

"Happy mother's day!" he said kissing me. I was about to ask about his day when Rose yelled "Mommy!" before running over and launching into a full-blown account of her day. She disappeared up to her room when she was through with her story.

"So how much trouble did she cause you?" I asked, unable to contain my grin. He rolled his eyes.

"Well there were the multiple times she disappeared wanting to go a certain way, and the time she wanted to feed one of the zebras, and when she wanted to go hug one of the bears, other than that she was perfect." I had to laugh imagining all the things he described. "What did you do with your day off?"

"I cleaned, gardened and did the laundry!" I said cheerfully. He groaned.

"Bella, the point was to get you off your feet!" he said shaking his head.

"Really? I thought it was just to do what I wanted to. Besides, I can never get those things done with Rose to take care of as well as the two of us." I said, before adding, "And by the two of us, I meant the baby and myself." He laughed and kissed me again.

"I'm going to go make sure Rose isn't colouring on her walls. Again." Edward said getting up and making his way up the stairs. As I watched him go, I wondered what I'd done to be so blessed.

A/N- yay me! I love long chapters, but I can never take the initiative to actually make one so this was a pretty big feat for me! Next chapter will be more during Bella's pregnancy, maybe some hormones… cravings… awesome husbands and adorable daughters… and all that jazz. Okay, anyway, I'm trying to figure out whether to make the baby a girl or boy or twins cuz I'm really not sure. A girl would be cute, ya know, Edward and his girls, stir up conflict between Rose and the little sis when they're older, but a boy would be fun too. Then Edward could have his boy to do guy stuff with. I don't know. In the end I think I'll have Bella get pregnant again and have whatever gender I don't pick for this one. Please review and tell me what to do!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV (almost 9 months)**

Alice was no help. We were trying to figure out what furniture to get for the baby's nursery and Alice was not helping at all. Everything she'd brought to us to approve was way out of our budget. Alice does not believe in budgets. The fact we hadn't brought Rose with us only brought Alice's annoyance with us higher. We'd left Rose with Emmett and Rosalie for the day.

After turning down yet another piece of furniture, I finally suggested going home and coming back some other time. Edward and I both groaned when Alice vehemently refused. She was not quitting.

An hour later, we finally found a cheap enough green furniture set perfect for the room. I was exhausted and when we got home Edward all but carried me to bed. He laid down next to me. I was on the brink of sleep when I thought of something.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm?" he murmured.

"How much do you love me?" he opened his eyes and sat up, sensing where this was going.

"What do you need me to get?" he asked warily, rubbing his eyes. I smiled.

"I would love it if you'd run and get me some carrots."

"And I'm guessing we don't have any." I shook my head.

"I love you," I said as he got up to find his shoes.

While I waited for Edward's return, I tried to drift back to sleep, but I was too intent on the carrots. I wanted them so much! Stupid cravings.

Edward was back soon and immediately flopped forward onto the bed. I kissed the back of his head as I got up with the unopened bag of carrots. He said something into the quilt, completely unintelligible, but it sounded like "You're lucky I love you." I laughed as I left.

Munching on the carrots in front of the television, I suddenly felt lonely. I wanted Rose in my arms or Edward next to me. Before I knew it I was sobbing my heart out. I don't know how long I sat like that, but Edward eventually came down and found me like that. He seemed alarmed as he pulled me into his arms. He let me cry myself out for a while before asking why I was crying in the first place.

"I –cough cough- just got really –gasp sob- lonely–cough- down here." I sniffled into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you come upstairs and find me?" he asked stroking my hair.

"I really don't know." I said trying to regain control. I took a few deep shaky breaths before laughing. "Sorry." I said shaking my head. I felt pathetic. I could feel him shaking his head no.

"Don't be. I know it's not truly you in command of your body at the second. Besides, this is our second. I know what to expect by now. Frankly I'm surprised I haven't found something along these lines more often." I laughed, a slightly fragile noise, and hiccoughed.

"Pregnancy agrees with me." I stated snuffling piteously. He laughed before I asked, "Do you mind if we just have leftovers tonight?" the smell of cooking food nauseated me to no end these days.

"Of course I don't mind." He said kissing my head. He got up and left to get Rose soon after, following a string of reassurances I wouldn't have another break down while he was gone. I could tell he obviously wasn't eager to leave me alone after what he came downstairs to, but someone had to get Rose.

As soon as he was gone I went upstairs and was out like a light, not able to keep my eyes open a moment longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Bella's due date)

I crossed my arms in frustration across my chest. Today was my due date, and nothing! No contractions, no water breakage, nothing! My hospital bag was packed, Edward's entire family was ready on notice to come get Rose, the doctors were ready and waiting, and, most importantly, I was ready to get this baby out of me! This kid wasn't born yet and they were already making me late! (I got that line from a Baby Blues comic btw)

Edward was jumpy. He shadowed me wherever I went, constantly asking how I felt. I knew it was because he was nervous, but his trailing me was not helping my shot nerves. I sat down on the couch and huffed when Edward inquired yet again how I felt.

"Edward, really, I'm fine. I don't need anything. Your following me is not going to help much." He sighed.

"Call me if you feel so much as a twinge." He got up and left, only to have his spot filled by Rose, who climbed up next to me.

"Where's the baby? Grandma and grandpa told me I'd be getting a brother or sister soon, so where are they?" her eyes were wide, waiting for my answer.

"Remember when daddy and I explained that there was a baby growing inside me and you'd be getting a new baby brother or sister soon?" she nodded vigorously so I ventured on. "When the baby's all done growing, they decide to come out. I guess that the baby hasn't decided to come out yet, but I promise, he or she will be here soon." She pondered that a minute before asking a question I thought she'd ask a long time ago.

"How did the baby get inside you?" I took a deep breath. Edward and had been expecting this question to pop up and had discussed it at length trying to figure out how much to tell her. We'd never really settled on what to tell her so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Go ask you father." She nodded and hopped off the couch. I giggled trying to imagine Edward's response. I decided to find out how realistic my imaginings had been.

Crossing the room I leaned closer to the arch connecting the kitchen and living room, out of sight, but within earshot.

"Daddy?" Rose asked sweetly. I smiled. I'd taught her well and she picked up on things more than the average child her age. One of the better examples I had of this was that she had picked up on the fact that when there was something Edward and I didn't want to tell her, we'd instruct her to go ask her other parent; she'd then proceed to play the role of sugary adorable daughter. I wondered if most five year olds were this insightful.

"Yes Rose?" I suppressed a giggle at the slightly suspicious tone colouring his voice.

"I was just talking to mummy and I was wondering…" she trailed off and I could almost hear Edward's eyebrows raising.

"Yes Rose?" he repeated warily.

"Well I was just kind of wondering how the baby got inside mummy?"

Edward's POV

I barely suppressed a groan. Bella had told her to come ask me, I just knew it. Rose looked up at me with big curious eyes while the silence in the kitchen lasted, stretching out longer and longer, the tension almost tangible. Rose raised her eyebrows expectantly. Finally I sighed.

"Rose," I started. What was I supposed to say? I cast wildly around in my head for something to tell her. "When a man and a woman love each other very much," I paused; I thought I'd heard something out in the hallway. I continued, "sometimes God blesses them by adding someone to their family. To add someone to the family, God puts a baby in the mummy's tummy to grow. The baby comes out when it's ready and then the mummy and daddy have a little miracle baby to show off to everyone. That's what happened when you came to us and that's what happened with this new addition to our family too." There! That seemed to appease her and she smiled and said, "Thank you daddy!" and sped off to take care of the rest of her busy five year old agenda. I exhaled slowly, letting relief wash over me. I shook my head and turned my head slightly towards the living room.

"Bella, I know you're there." Annoyance tinted my voice as Bella poked her head into the kitchen, grinning ear to ear. "That was mean." I said, irritated. She laughed, long and loud.

"But you did such a good job! She asked me and I had absolutely no idea what to tell her so I told her to ask you." She was still smirking.

"What, and you thought _I _knew what I was saying? I was making it up as I went along! To make us even, I think you should have to give her the sex speech." Her smile faltered ever so slightly.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I guess I would have to anyway, seeing as she's my daughter and I'm her mother, it only seems natural." Her forehead furrowed, trying to puzzle out what she would say. I had to laugh.

"I wouldn't worry too much now love. I think you have a number of years before you have to worry about that." We laughed together before I stood up. "Well I think it'd be a good idea to get Rose to bed, and then I wouldn't say no to sleeping either. For all we know, we may have a big day ahead of us." She smilingly agreed and we made our way upstairs.

Bella POV

I glanced at the clock on the cable box again. 2:13 AM. I sighed and slid open the sliding glass door to the deck. The night was slightly muggy with the smell of electricity in the late August air. Crickets chirped nearby, but all was still. I made my way across the deck and onto the swinging bench. As I sat, the pain in my back flared again. I held my breath until it subsided and exhaled slowly after. I sat down and swung my legs staring up into the heavens. I sat like that for along time and every now and then the pain in my back would come back and I'd hold my breath until it passed. It turned into a cycle. Swing, swing, swing, pain, lack of breath, swing, swing, swing, repeat. I couldn't wait to have this child out of me. Carrying him or her was going to kill my back. I'd been out there a long time, probably an hour, when I saw a few lights flash on inside. Edward's voice, low and frantic, reached my ears, calling my name. I answered, keeping my voice equally low but adding some volume so he'd hear me. He was at the glass door in an instant and I watched as relief washed over him when he saw me. He yanked the door aside and all but sprinted to me.

"Bella! I was so worried! I woke up with you gone and I figured you'd gone for a midnight snack. When I didn't find you in the kitchen I kind of freaked out. Gosh you scared me!" Edward sounded slightly hoarse as he pulled me into his arms. "Is there a reason you're up?" he asked; now sounding more at peace.

"My back was keeping me up; it keeps hurting." I sighed. We settled in and enjoyed the gorgeous night. Once more however, my tranquillity was disrupted by my backache again. As I held my breath, more out of habit then necessity, a thought dawned on me.

"Edward what time is it?" he glanced at his watch.

"Quarter past 3. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No. Just remember that time." He seemed confused but nodded. We settled back into the rhythm of the swing. Minutes later the pain was back. It was worse than had been before.

"Edward, time?" I gasped, fighting the pain. He looked at me in alarm from my tone before answering,

"Half past 3." I nodded. My breathing slowed back down and we continued our rocking, before pain rippled through my back again.

"Time?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Quarter 'til 4." He answered promptly.

"Edward? I think I'm going into labour," I felt him go rigid where I was leaning on him. "I thought it was just back pain but it's coming at pretty regular intervals. I think it's contractions." I thought for a minute before adding, "and I did notice a bit of discharge, but I wrote that off too."

Edward hopped up, pulling me with him. He hurried us into the house and asked if I was sure. I nodded and he grabbed his cell as he sprinted up the stairs. He came back down in minutes, laden with my bag on one shoulder and Rose draped across the other, barely awake. He was talking to Rosalie on his cell in his one free hand, telling her he'd be dropping Rose off in a matter of minutes. He towed everything, including me, out to the car. He buckled Rose in the back and dumped my bag next to her before helping me into my side and diving to the other side. We were off in a heartbeat and within a few minutes of breakneck driving we were in front of Rosalie and Emmett's house. He dashed to Rose and before I knew had her in his arms at their front door. Emmett came to the door looking ruffled, waved to me and took Rose. They talked for a moment before Edward raced back to the car and we were off again.

"Edward! Please! The hospital's not far and the contractions aren't that close yet! Slow down! Relax!" I huffed. He glanced at me before slowing a bit. "Thank you." I said curtly.

We got to the hospital in record time and within a half hour I was checked into a room and resting well, the contractions were coming faster and stronger though.

Hours later, I heard a knock on the door. I called for them to come in. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett all came in. Rose squealed and dove onto the bed next to me. I hugged Rose tightly and when I let go she immediately started asking questions.

"Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett say my brother or sister is going to be here soon! Is that true? Why are we at daddy's work? Why are you in bed? Are you tired? Why did I wake up at Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's?" it was hard to get a word in edge wise with her talking a mile a minute. By the end of her string of questions, everyone was laughing. I answered every single one of her questions consecutively so it sounded like, "Yes. To keep me safe when your brother or sister get here. To be comfortable. Yes. Well we couldn't quite leave you home by yourself!"

"Yes you could have! I would be good and not do anything bad." I wasn't able to answer because just then another contraction rippled through me. I gritted my teeth and tried to focus. I noticed Rose's eyes get very big right then, seeing me in pain. Everyone trickled back out for my sake, Emmett leaving last to scoop Rose up and throw her over his shoulder. Everyone stayed the entire 5 hours I was in labour with the exception of Rosalie, Emmett, and Rose who I figured should head home.

Hours later, after 20 long minutes of pushing I gave birth to two healthy baby boys. Edward beamed in pride. I had two boys! Two beautiful baby boys! I cried when one was put in my arms and the other in Edwards. I knew I'd never let go.

A/N- yay! A looong chapter! And two boys! I plan on getting Bella pregnant again with a girl later so be ready for that. I promise after that I'll go to one shots with minimal continuous plot. _Anyway, I need names_!! If you have suggestions review and let me know! Speaking of reviews, I really haven't been getting many. If you have a story of your own, could you mention mine and let me know? I would totally love that!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Bella's POV

Chapter 7 Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it! I had two sons! I couldn't take my eyes off them. They where perfect. They both looked like Edward with unbelievable similarity. They had wispy bronzy hairs and the same square jaw as Edward; only they had my own chocolate brown eyes. The only problem I could see right now was what we should name them. I voiced my question on name choice and Edward and I were quiet as we pondered this.

"What about Drake… and Connor? Or Andrew? And Matthew?" he asked, throwing a few choices out there. I nodded I liked those.

"You know, I've always liked Nicky and Alex. How about that?" I requested. He nodded.

"I like those ones." He said smiling.

"Nicky and Alex it is then." I smiled down at the perfect bundles in mine and Edwards arms. Nicky squirmed as I fed him but Alex was peaceful, and every move that Nicky made was enough to make me love him more. It was exactly like that when I had Rose as well. Perfect.

Edward's POV

A few hours later everyone was back in Bella's room and fawning over Nicky and Alex. Currently Nicky was in Alice's arms and Alex was in Rosalie's arms being coddled while Rose leaned over the armrest, completely in awe with her baby brothers. When she'd first seen them, she'd gone very quiet and when we asked if she wanted to come see them she'd been very shy about it. She seemed to warm up to them though over the next few hours and now seemed likely to begin bouncing off the walls. The only reason she wasn't having some hyper ness going was because we'd specifically asked her not to.

As we talked in the mean while and cooed and fussed over the babies, I was at the front desk getting Bella checked out. Alice helped her get dressed and no sooner had she finished when I pushed a wheel chair into the room. I got her onto it, put Nicky and Alex in her arms, retrieved her bags and we were off down the elevator with Bella in front of me being pushed along and Rose next to her, still completely enthralled with the babies. I got them out to the car and took the bags to the trunk while Bella buckled Nicky and Alex in next to Rose. We both got in the front and left for home as a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Bella's POV

Chapter 8 Bella's POV

It always amazed me how fast babies grew. Nicky and Alex had only been born a year ago and already they could walk toddling little steps and babbling talk. Rose was amazing. She was never too loud around them and was gentle when playing. I was so proud of her; she was a perfect big sister. For now. Nicky and Alex where starting to get into everything, and before we knew it, they'd be talking. And arguing. I was not looking forward to when Nicky, Alex and Rose would get into squabbles over petty things. I knew it would come, it always did, and I really wanted to enjoy the time at hand. I tried not to dwell on it.

Right now, Edward and I were watching our kids sleep on the couch, his arm lightly around my waist. Rose still had smudges on her face from helping me in our little garden and all three were still in their clothes.

"You know we have to move them right? And get them ready for bed?" Edward whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"I know. We probably shouldn't wait any longer. You get Nicky and Alex or Rose?"

"Take your pick." He chuckled softly before moving forward and gently rousing Rose enough for her to stand and scooping Nicky and Alex up. I took Rose's hand and led her up the stairs and into her room. I wet a washcloth while Rose sluggishly pulled her pyjamas on. Rose was on the brink of sleep when I came back in. Trying not to pull her too far back to the surface I wiped the smudges off her face. By the time I was done, she was out like a light. I joined Edward in Alex and Nicky's nursery as he was lowering Alex's sleeping form into the crib. I reached in and pulled the blanket over his little body. His hand twitched in his sleep, but was other wise still.

I loved watching our children sleep. When their faces were relaxed and angelic, you couldn't help but forget any annoyances or run-ins you'd had with them during the day. I watched as Nicky and Alex's chest rise and fall in perfect rhythm and in the room next door I could hear rose's equally even breathing. My angels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV (slightly earlier in the summer on 4th of July)

How anyone could follow these instructions was beyond me. Piece upon piece connected in strange positions with directions using unfamiliar terms. It was frankly mind-boggling. I swore loudly as my small bit of progress fell apart and got a very reproving "Edward!" from the other side of the yard. I sighed. I sat there puzzling over the parts for a while longer before standing up and groaning. I walked over to Bella, Nicky, Alex and Rose who were sitting on a blanket in the shade.

"No no, Bella. I can put together a bike. Yeah right!" Bella snorted teasingly. Rose looked up suddenly.

"So you can't put my bike together daddy?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"No! I'll get it together! And then I can teach you how to ride it." I said quickly and Rose's eyes widened and brightened considerably. I smiled. I'd do anything for my kids, even if it meant putting myself through hours of mental frustration. I glanced behind me at the mess of unmade bike on the grass and barely stifled a groan. I would never get this together within Rose's summer vacation by myself. I needed to suck up my pride and call the guys. I needed reinforcements.

Bella's POV

Watching the guys puzzle over the bike's parts was hysterical. Emmett and Jasper had been called by Edward over an hour ago, as he called them, his reinforcements. Edward working on it alone hadn't been going so well, but I figured that with three guys together, the testosterone alone would get the job done. How wrong I could be surprised me. The guys had been out in the sun for hours on end and had barely any progress. Rosalie, Alice, Nicky, Alex and I found from the shade that if you squinted and tilted your head, it vaguely resembled a bicycle though. Rose had long since left the protection the Maple tree in front of our house brought and was getting underfoot of the guys, thinking she as helping. Eventually Edward, trying not to get mad, had assigned her to odd jobs, sorting the screws, getting them water, and such. She was thoroughly enjoying being useful.

Alice, Rosalie and I were completely content to stay there in the cover of the tree, with two happy babies, lemonade and husbands to watch and laugh at, talking about Rosalie's pregnancy (she was about 6 months with triplets!) and some good gossip. We sat and talked, never tiring of it, until our husbands collapsed onto our blanket.

"I think we're half way done." Edward panted. I laughed. They'd been out here so long, yet they were only half way done? C'mon guys, its a little girl's bike! I studied their steps forward. It actually, shockingly, was beginning to look like something ride able.

"It should be pretty smooth sailing from here." Emmett puffed before adding, "Oh! And we figured out that the directions were written in Dutch." The girls laughed some more.

The guys eventually went back to the bike and when the guys moved, the girls decided to move inside and start dinner. As we busied ourselves with the corn on the cob and burger patties we were planning on making the guys grill later we kept up a constant stream of chatter. Despite the natural flow of talk, I could tell there was something Alice was holding out on the others. I knew they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret long so I acted as though I'd noticed nothing. When we finished our dinner preparations and Nicky and Alex where down for nap, we sat down again, this time in the living room. Alice was about to burst I could tell so instead of striking upon another topic, I raised my eyebrows expectantly at her while Rosalie followed suit. All was silent until she all but burst.

"I'm pregnant!" Alice cried.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! When are you due?" I asked unable to contain my excitement.

"Next March or May! She said happily. "I'm so glad someone knows now! Keeping that secret was absolutely killing me! But you guys can't tell. Jasper doesn't know yet and I really want to tell him tonight during the fireworks." We nodded and then after a moment laughed trying to imagine the look on Jasper's face tonight. We were psyched.

Half an hour later the guys came in looking very proud of themselves and trailing a jubilant Rose.

"We did it! We made Rose a bike without killing or hurting anything!" Emmett said as he flopped himself onto the couch next to his wife. Edward and Jasper took bows.

"And you didn't think we could do it." He mocked.

"We didn't say anything about it not getting done. We just figured it'd take a while. Speaking of which, I win. It took them… nearly six hour to finish. Pay up." Alice said, beaming over at us. Grudgingly, Rosalie and I forked over some money. Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked shocked.

"You had bets on how long we'd take?" Edward asked, obviously trying to deny it.

"More or less. Alice bet you'd take at least four hours. Rosalie bet you'd take at least two days, and I personally thought you guys would be able to finish it an hour. Boy was I wrong! I was out of the pool ages ago!" the females in the room laughed while the guys looked irritated.

"You really thought we'd take two days?" Emmett whined to his wife.

"Sure, if only you could have seen you guys." Rosalie did a very accurate impression of them with her hand scratching her head, a look of utmost confusion on her face as she pretended to examine a nonexistent bike part in he free hand. We howled with laughter as the guys looked increasingly irritated. When the laughter died down again, we sent the guys back outside to begin cooking our hamburgers.

The night passed uneventful, with the exception of Nicky and Alex putting more and more peas on Emmett's head until it ran down his back while the rest of us were too busy repressing laughter to tell him before it was too late. A while later Carlisle and Esme joined us at our house and we made our way to the deck for fireworks. Alice's nerves and excitement were picking up as she contemplated telling Jasper her big news. He seemed to be picking up on it though and was keeping his arm protectively around her waist and seemed to be trying to decipher what her feelings were coming from.

As the first firework cascaded upward and illuminated the sky (exciting Rose who was on top of Edward's shoulders and terrified Nicky and Alex might I add,) Alice moved closer to Jasper. He pulled her tighter to him as they watched the sky. Gently, she pushed him backwards in to a lawn chair. He seemed surprised but went with it, sitting down with good grace. Alice stood next to him a few minutes staring at the spectacle overhead while he stole sidelong glances at his wife. Finally turned towards him.

"Jasper?" she asked sweetly, but her nerves were evident. He gave her his full attention as soon as she said his name. "Well, I have some news and I don't know what you'll think of it, but here goes nothing, I'm pregnant!" she said happily. His face went completely blank in an instant, wiping Alice's face of happiness and replacing it with concern. "Jasper?" she asked uncertainly after a moment. He blinked a few times and then pinched his arm. He seemed confused because evidently he could feel it. Realization dawned on his face.

"Okay, whose idea was it to prank Jasper?" he sounded amused now, but when neither Emmett nor Edward stepped forward gloating about the look on his face recognition flashed across his face. "Truly? You're seriously pregnant? This isn't a joke?" Alice nodded stony faced. Jaspers face softened and turned euphoric. "I'm going to be a dad!" he said joyfully. He said it again, apparently liking the sound of it. Alice's face lifted, slightly apprehensive.

"So you're happy about this? Right?" it looked like she exhaled as he nodded, still grinning ear to ear. Alice beamed up at him as Edward, Emmett and Carlisle converged on Jasper to slap him on the back and congratulate him while Rosalie, Esme, Rose and myself congregated at Alice's side. Rose seemed pleased.

"Now I can play with Nicky, Alex, and Rosalie's babies and Alice's baby!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together. We laughed and the night wore on picture perfect.

A/N- yay! Slightly longer chapter! I like long chapters, don't you? I know this wasn't exactly totally exciting or anything, but I had this mental picture in my head of Edward trying to build a bike, not being able to, calling Emmett and Jasper while Rose gets in the way and such. It was hilarious in my head, but I don't know if I wrote exactly the way I wanted to. OH! I also wanted to say that Bella will get pregnant soon! I'm not going to give the whole telling Edward stuff, because, well, been there done that, and I'm not going through her pregnancy/ labour/ birth but it also won't be like the baby suddenly appears with the family either. ALSO, I have a name and gender picked out, but I'm not completely set on the name, so let me know if you have suggestions for a baby girl name.

One last thing, I have a one other story posted, could you guys take a look? I think it's pretty good. Phew! I'm done.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- new chapter

A/N- new chapter! Hooray! Rosalie had her triplets and they're a boy and two girls named Amber, Charlotte and George and Alice had twin girls named Hanna and Sarah. Nicky and Alex are almost two and Rose just turned 7 and is starting first grade. Bella is pregnant for the last time with a girl and I have a name I like already so I fortunately don't need suggestions. If you want though, I wouldn't say no to receiving names though. Oh! And thank you to KitKat for not only being a regular reviewer but also giving me the idea for the names of Bella's twin boys. Kudos to you!

Chapter 9 Edward's POV

As we strolled down the rows of cages, barks and yips could be heard from everywhere, excited at the prospect of being adopted. Rose was running from cage to cage issuing frequent squeals over the adorable puppies. Rose had been begging for months to get a dog. Bella was reluctant to get one though. She wasn't looking forward to the messes they made, and knew she'd be the one taking care of it as well as Nicky, Alex and, in three months, our new baby during the day when Rose was back at school and I was at work. Unfortunately, Rose had me wrapped around her finger. I caved a week ago while Bella was at the store. She came home to find an ecstatic Rose and a sheepish me, telling her we were getting a dog.

That night we'd argued and we don't fight very often. As soon as Rose was in bed she'd confronted me about not being able to say no. The kids could get away with anything and they knew it! I needed to toughen up and put my foot down. I'd explicitly said no dogs! We wouldn't have the time or money for a dog, Rose, Nicky, Alex and a new baby on the way! Her reasons went on and on, but I wanted a dog too. I wouldn't listen to reason and in the end I'd slept on the couch, something else that barely ever happened. Eventually I'd given in as Rose and Edward worked on my defences over the next week. That brought us to the dog pound.

I stooped over next to the cage Rose was currently peeking into. Inside was a nice laidback playful looking Labrador retriever. He was two years old and, boy, was he huge! Rose giggled as his tail thumped against the ground and his tongue lolled out to the side. He seemed like a very sweet and affectionate dog, but I knew Bella wouldn't approve of him. The size alone would make him an automatic no. Rose, however, had other ideas. She reached her hand through the slats in the cage and laughed as he licked her hand. She seemed to have taken right to the dog, and the dog to her. I had a feeling Rose had already made her decision. Now to make Bella see that he wouldn't hurt the kids, but how to do it?

Bella's POV

I looked at the note Edward had left me. There had to be some mistake. Before I'd left for the pound Edward had been talking to me about the dog Rose and he had fallen in love with. He was talking in a round about way and kept stressing that I shouldn't let first impressions fool me. He wouldn't even tell me what type of dog it was! I'd been expecting the worst. I glanced at the note again.

_Bella,_

_The dog Rose and I were looking at was next to the two black poodle's cage._

_Edward_

It was as simple as that and what I found surprised me. There were two cages next to the poodles; One on the left, and one on the right. Obviously it couldn't be the cage to the left because I knew Edward would never even consider having a dog like that in the house with the kids, he was _huge!_ However, the cage on the other side was holding a very cute West Highland white terrier. It was tiny and playful; Exactly hat we'd want in a dog. Why Edward had been so concerned what I'd think about this dog was beyond me. I had fallen in love with this dog. I would go home and talk to Edward about adopting him first thing. (A/N- hahaha! Wrong dog. Drama! Le gasp!)

I got home and bounded out of my car. Edward was at the front door looking nervous. He opened the front door for me and cringed slightly. I felt taken aback. What was he expecting? For me to start shouting? I smiled at him and he looked surprised, maybe even shocked.

"I love the dog Edward! He's so sweet!" I gushed. It was his turn to look taken aback and then relief played across his face.

"Really? Size doesn't matter?" Edward clarified. I shook my head. Why would it matter how small they were. Had it been a big dog on the other hand though, I might have throttled him for even suggesting it. His face lit up and I laughed. "Do you want me to go pick him up now?" I would've said yes, but I glanced at my watch.

"I think they actually just closed." He visibly drooped, making me want to laugh again. "You can go get him tomorrow." I instructed him as I put my coat away and my keys on their hook. "The kids did get fed, didn't they?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I was relieved. Just like when I was pregnant with Rose, Nicky and Alex, the smell of cooking food was making me nauseous. I headed to bed.

Edward's POV (next day)

I heard numerous shouts coming from the back seat as Rose received kisses from our new dog. I couldn't stop smiling. We'd finally gotten a dog! I could tell Rose was ecstatic as well.

We pulled in the driveway and the dog immediately bounded out of the car. Before I could grab its collar it bounded into the garage where Rose opened the door for it, laughing hysterically. I tore after it, but not before a scream could be heard from the kitchen. I skidded around the corner to find Bella in the pressed in to the corner the kitchen counters made with the sink, clutching Nicky and Alex to her who were trying to get forward to pet the dog. Bella turned scared eyes on me.

"What… Is… that?" she gasped as the dog jumped putting it's paws on either side of Bella making it's face level with hers. Nicky and Alex laughed reaching forward to clutch its fur happily shouting, "Doggy!" repeatedly. I rushed over and pulled the dog down, instructing Rose to take him to the fenced in backyard. Bella seemed out of words for a while. I was apprehensive to say anything to put words in her mouth. Finally she turned shocked eyes to me, handed Alex to me still holding Nicky she walked to the sliding glass door connecting us to the backyard where Rose was throwing balls for him. Bella crossed her arms and shook her head. As she watched realization seemed to hit her.

"He was the dog you were talking about yesterday?" she glanced at me long enough to see me nod mutely. She started shaking her head again. "We can't keep him." She stated. I opened my mouth to argue it when she cut me off. "You've seen our bills when there's a baby in the house. Think about how much the food he'll eat will cost. And his _size!_ It would be so easy for him to hurt one of the kids!"

"We've always managed money wise and can't we just give it like a day or two for a test run with him?" I begged. She watched Rose with him some more. Maybe she saw him in a slightly different light in that moment, but she sighed and very slowly nodded.

"Just a day or two."

Bella's POV

Over the next few days the dog grew on me only very slightly. I wouldn't let them name him until we were positive we'd keep him. I complained every night about not only did I have Rose, Alex and Nicky under foot, but now the dog too.

As I chopped some apples and bananas for a snack for Rose, Alex and Nicky I looked down to find the dog sitting at my feet. Again. I sighed as I put the dish on the table. rose was working on reading a book and Nicky and Alex were colouring on paper. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Mummy? Can we go to the park today?" she asked brightly. I really wanted to say yes. We hadn't done much as a family in a while and maybe it'd be a way to get the dog and all it's muddy paws out of my house. Right then, my mind strayed back to the growing pile of Laundry and the ache carrying this baby left in me. I sighed.

"Rose, you know I'd love to, but I really don't have the strength left in me and I have to do laundry today too…" my voice trailed off as I made a to-do list in my head. Rose crossed her arms and glared forwards.

"I want to go to the park though! Can't you do the laundry some other time?" her lower lip trembled slightly. I leaned towards letting in but as I opened my mouth, the baby kicked, hard, reminding me of my various aches.

"Not today, okay? But we'll go soon." I prayed she'd let me off with that, but she could be very stubborn and persistent when she wanted something.

"No! Today." She glared at the table. Now I'd have to put my foot down.

"I said no Rose. That's final." She shook her head vigorously.

"NO! I want to go today!"

"Rose! I said no! Do you want to go to your room?" I hated doing this.

"But I want to go NOW!" she was yelling me now, which put me past my point.

"Rose. Room. Now." I said trying to ignore the pity I felt. I needed to stay tough. She pushed her chair and left and by the time she got to her room, she was crying. I wanted to go to her so much and say we could go, but I shouldn't. I sighed yet again; beginning to feel the headache I'd been feeling distantly all day.

Nicky and Alex, very thankfully, decided to be agreeable, eventually dropping to sleep in their playpen. I dropped onto the couch next to them, relieving my aching…everything. Next thing I knew I was waking up on the couch. Alex and Nicky were playing quietly in their cribs, but all was quiet. I sat up and remembered I'd sent Rose to her room. I looked at my watch and breathed a sigh of relief I'd only been asleep 45 minutes. I planted a kiss on Alex and Nicky's head and dashed up the stairs to redeem Rose. I knocked lightly on Rose's door.

"Rose?" I called softly, pushing open the door. She wasn't there. I looked in her closet, the bathroom, Alex and Nicky's room, Edward and my room and every closet, all the while calling her name. I dashed back down stairs and heard claws clicking on the wood floors. The dog was following me on my hunt for Rose, barking too. I shook my head. I didn't have time for that. I needed to find my baby.

I tore around the house calling her name for 10 minutes before I broke down in tears. She was not in the house; She was not in the yard. Time to start making calls. I tried Alice and Jaspers but no one answered, I tried Rosalie and Emmett's and Emmett answered on the forth ring.

"Emmett!" I cried, choking back sobs.

"Bel- Bella?" he asked, surprised.

"Emmett, you haven't seen Rose have you? I woke up and she was gone!" a fresh wave of sobs broke over me.

"No, I haven't." I heard fear in his voice, something you didn't hear from Emmett every day. I heard him call to Rosaslie and ask her too. I cried harder when he told me they hadn't seen her. I thanked him and told him I'd update him when something happened. I called Carlisle and Esme right after and had essentially the same conversation. Edward was next.

"Edward Cullen," he answered smoothly.

"Edward, Rose's gone." I stated as the tears came harder and faster. There was silence on the other end before he said,

"I'm coming home." And then hung up. Last on my list for calls was Charlie.

"Forks police department," someone answered sounding distracted.

"Charlie Swan please, tell him it's his daughter." I waited a moment as the phone was passed on.

"Bella? What's wrong?" his voice was urgent, probably hearing my sobs. I relayed my message yet again. Immediately he was on it. He took care of everything before I told him I had a feeling she was at the park or on her way there and that I was going looking for her. He told me to keep my phone on me. I hung up, jammed my arms into a coat, grabbed my shoes, my cell, a flashlight, Alex and Nicky's coats and shoes, wrestled them into them and their pram and I was almost out the door, when I felt a wet nose on my leg. I stared at the dog a second before grabbing the leash. We flew out the door.

As I scurried over streets upon streets, I called Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme to tell them I was going looking for her and asking if they'd help me. They readily agreed and I ran on.

Alex and Nicky were enjoying the walk and the dog was securely on the leash. I had the loop on the end of the leash looped around my wrist but it wasn't doing much. I could tell he wasn't going to bolt, but at the same time he had his nose in the air ad seemed to be trying to lead me. I went with it following whatever direction the leash pulled me. It was no surprise to me that I was being pulled towards the park.

The quaint little area park was at the very centre of the neighbourhood, filled with an abundance of trees. A play gym was at the heart if it, being swarmed by children. A trail for bikers or walking was placed in a ring around the edges of the park. I hurried to jungle gym and started asking around.

"Have you seen a little girl about this high with brown hair and blue eyes? I believe she was wearing an orange shirt and pink shorts." I asked over and over. Parents shook their head no again and again to my strained pleas. I continued my fruitless search. Finally I found someone who thought they'd seen her. They informed she'd played for a while and then started back towards the street. I thanked them profusely and took off again. I called her name again and again as I went down yet another street. The dog had it's nose to the ground again as we walked and it seemed to know not only what it was doing, but who it was looking for. Suddenly, the dog's head snapped up and began barking. He shot forward, yanking the leash right out of my hand. He sprinted away, leaving me calling for him in vain. I hurried after him.

I skidded around a corner and there sat the most welcome sight I'd seen in a while. There sat Rose, tears on her face, being licked by an exuberant dog. I started to cry all over again as dashed over, stumbling slightly, and wrapped my arms around Rose.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I growled through my tears. "Do you have any idea how out of my mind with worry I've been?" Rose didn't answer, just kept crying. I pulled away and began the body check that Edward did on me every time I tripped. She checked out all right so I pulled her into my arms again. I whipped out my cell and started calling around again, telling Edward, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and my dad I got Rose. It took a while but I finished by the time we got back home. I put everything away, Alex, Nicky and my coat and shoes, the flashlight, my cell and lastly, the dog's leash. I looked down at him. He was sitting at my feet yet again and was looking at me with wide concerned eyes. That's when I gave up. I couldn't fight it anymore. I loved that dog.

A/N- okay, I'm currently sleep deprived so I'm not quite coherent so if there's something that doesn't make sense, I'm really really sorry. ALSO! I need a name for the dog. Any suggestions? I have a few I like,. I keep thinking of the name Duke. What do you think? Leave me a review and let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- hi again

**A/N- hi again! I'll try to make this chapter long for you guys! Bella's still pregnant, but she's due soon and Rose's about to start 1st grade. I decided on Midnight for the dog's name because I was watching writing this at midnight lol while writing this. Anyway, the baby is born this chapter; Rose starts first grade, and… some other stuff I haven't thought of yet. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 (w00t! double digits!)**

Bella's POV

Life was going rough. In so many ways it could be worse, but this was the longest feeling and hardest pregnancy yet. I ached all the time, complete and constant pain. Throwing up every morning was torture; wiping me of the energy I so desperately needed to handle a Nicky, Alex and Rose. My mood swings were all over the map, going from crying my eyes out to sheer anger and unfortunately for Edward, that anger was normally directed at him. Cravings had been off the charts and I could tell Edward couldn't wait for this baby to born almost as much as me and I was praying I wouldn't be put on bed-rest like the doctors had been suggesting of late.

On the other hand, I had Yoda, and that was making this so much better on me. When Edward was off at work and I went off on one of my crying tangents, Midnight was my choice of preference to cry into. I'd bury my face into his fur and wrap my arms around him and sob my heart out. He'd sit still, occasionally licking my arm, and wait for me to cry myself out. It went farther than that though. While Edward was always protecting me from myself, Midnight protected me from _everything. _If I were to be sitting on the couch he'd curl himself around my side and growl at anyone who approached me unless they came slowly, hands held palms forward like a criminal approaching police, showing they were unarmed. Midnight didn't really do that to the kids unless they came running to me, but he always did it to Edward. Yoda seemed to have the idea in his head that Edward was out to get me most out of the entire family. I found it hysterical. Edward found it irritating, often saying things like "I need to do all this to approach my _wife??_"

Finally the fateful day came where, while sitting folding laundry on the bed in my room with Rose, Nicky and Alex watching TV at the foot of the bed and Midnight on the alert next to me, the first pangs of contractions. Edward was downstairs, fixing a pipe under the sink.

"Edward!" I called from the bed, "It's time!" I heard a loud thump and muffled cursing before pounding footsteps on the stairs. He ran over to the bed, planning on helping me downstairs. Instead, he got to the bed to find a growling, menacing lab standing in front of me on the bed, eye-to-eye with him. Midnight stood growling while the kids stood at the end of the bed, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Midnight," I said reproachfully, attempting to get him to stand down. He turned his huge head and whined like he was saying, "But I _want_ to kill him…" I shook my head at him. He slunk to my side and made grumbled quietly as Edward pulled me off the bed. After that, it was very much like when I had Alex and icky. We dropped the kids off at Rosalie and Emmett's, Edward drove like a maniac to the hospital and, by the end of the day, I had a new baby girl in my arms.

She had my brown hair and Edward's bright green eyes. She seemed in a good mood as she wiggled in Edward's arms next to me while Alex, Nicky and Rose happily observed their new sister, Kate.

The weeks passed by quickly after Kate's birth. We got into a rhythm, with Rose going to school everyday, Edward at work, and Alex, Nicky and Kate at home with me, fully occupying my time. Alex and Nicky were rambunctious and enjoyed exploring the backyard, but were very reserved at the same time. Kate was fussy, enjoyed being the centre of attention, and truly the baby of the family. Rose was the big sister she was truly meant to be, looking out for her little siblings already. I could tell Rose and Kate were going to be quite beautiful and Alex and Nicky were going to be extremely handsome. I mentioned it to Edward before and he said he could tell about Rose, but asked how I could picture Alex, Nicky and Kate when they're so young. I answered simply with mother's instinct, making him laugh.

Edward's POV

My kids were growing so fast it was scaring me. Time was flying by and before I knew it, Rose was in third grade and nine years old, Nicky and Alex were four and in Preschool, and Kate was already a year old. It was astounding the changes that can take place in just one year I mused as I helped Rose, Alex and Nicky struggle into Halloween costumes. Bella was pulling a tiny princess dress over Kate's head to match her sister's so she could join the fun. Rose beamed at her reflection in the mirror and twirled around, letting her medieval princess dress flare out around her legs. Alex and Nicky joined her in front of the full-length mirror and growled slightly in their vampire costumes. **(A/N- hahaha! Had to add that!)**

We set off at dusk with rose, Alex and Nicky leading the in front with Bella and I trailing behind, pushing Kate in her stroller. As we walked among the other families, Rose, Alex and Nicky skipped along, their bags growing heavier house-by-house. We reached the end of yet another street when a boy dressed as a werewolf **(A/N- the enemy! Hahaha!) **sidled up to Rose. Bella and I were too far behind and it was too loud from passing children to hear what they were talking about. Anger built as I watched Rose laugh at something the boy had said. How dare he come up to my daughter like that! She's only nine years old. Bella on my other side seemed to be watching the exchange as well.

"Awwww…" she sighed watching Rose chatter animatedly with the unknown threat.

"What do you mean awwww?" I hissed, " That boy is obviously no good, talking to our daughter like that." Bella laughed at my annoyance.

"What are you talking about? He's a third grader. He's definitely going to be putting some big moves on her tonight." Bella's sarcastic response was followed by a snort and more laughter.

"Fine." I said flatly. "But if I see him go a single inch closer to her, I'm doing something about it. The night passed slowly after that. The boy stayed and walked next to Rose while I stared daggers at his back. No guy was going to be getting to my daughter any time soon.

**A/N- and so it begins! The battle between Edward and **_**the guys. **_**Ha! Anyway, now that the family is complete, I was thinking about skipping a few years, not too many, but some. I was also wondering if you guys would mind if I went a few years foreword, then a year back and then back foreword in some slightly random pattern. Just skipping back and forth between years because I find I'll be finishing a chapter when I'm just like oh! I should have done that! But, they'd need to have been younger for that… so if that happens would you mind too terribly much? Review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- decided to skip some time to make it more fun

A/N- decided to skip some time to make it more fun. I think you guys get the gist of what the kid's childhoods were like. If you didn't, were you, like, in a coma while reading these past few chapters or something? Anyway for the first time in theatres anywhere, I give you Rose's POV!! –crowd goes wild-! R&R please!

Chapter 11 Bella's POV (now 13)

I was mopping the kitchen floor when I heard a piercing scream from upstairs. I sprinted up the stairs at a breakneck speed and met Edward at Rose's door, skidding to a stop. I knocked hesitantly.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. I heard a sniffle before Rose asked in a quiet voice,

"Mum? Can I talk to you? Alone?" she sniffled again. I glanced at Edward who raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded mutely before asking if I could come in. The door opened a crack and I slipped in while pushing Edward the other way down the hall. He went eventually, but kept glancing over his shoulder at me. I shooed him off and turned to Rose, closing the door behind me. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high messy ponytail and her mascara was running slightly from her watering eyes.

"Okay so what happened?" I asked gently as she turned and sat on her bed.

"I… I think I got my period." She sniffled again. Oh! I had been expecting this sometime soon. I smiled at her and leaned over to hug her tightly.

"I'm so happy! This means you're becoming a true woman!" Rose rolled her eyes but seemed to smile despite herself.

"Please just tell me what to do?" she pleaded, not wanting to draw this out. I nodded, but something stopped me.

"Before I do that, do you want to talk about why you're getting a period and what it means you'll be able to do now?" she groaned and shook her head.

"No. We've had that talk mum. Remember?" she asked. I did. Vividly. It had been so hard talking to her about sex and a girl's body cycle and, above all, abstinence. I nodded again before rising and pulling her into her bathroom.

The next hour was very uncomfortable one for Rose, I could tell, especially when we went over tampons. I'm beginning to think her face would stay red forever after however hard she blushed during that hour. I explained what can happen when she gets her period, and what medicines to use. She seemed happy that we were done at the end and I was quickly shooed from her room like I had shooed Edward

I got lost in a reverie as I meandered down our long polished wood staircase to the kitchen. I thought back to when I brought Rose home from the hospital and her taking her first steps… her first tooth… her first words… her first day of school… the list of firsts went on and on. I wandered into the kitchen and almost wondered how I got there. Edward was sitting at the table, drumming his fingers and looked agitated. Nicky and Alex were across from him working on some little homework sheets and Midnight was sitting, leaning up against Edward's thigh.

"Miss me?" I asked as I slid my arms around his shoulders. He jumped and twisted in his chair to kiss me.

"So what was that about? Did a boy do something to her? I told her that boys were trouble! That was over a boy wasn't it? I'm going to-" what he was going to do I didn't find out because I shushed him before he could go further on his tangent.

"It was not over a boy, but I think you should know that one of our daughters is turning into a woman." He raised his eyebrows before they contracted in confusion.

"A woman? She's only thirteen after all and-" again I cut him off.

"Thirteen is a lot older than you might be thinking dear." He didn't seem to get it so I gave him a hint. "You know? That thing that happens to me, oh, I don't know, maybe… once a month?" he stared blankly at me before it dawned on him.

"Ohhhhh… girls get that so young?" I had to roll my eyes at him.

"In case you haven't been paying attention, our little girl's growing up. She's a teenager now! I think we should start treating her like it." I left after that leaving him to mull that over. Should be interesting to see what he gets from that, I thought to myself as I heard his voice float over to where I sat, addressing Alex, Nicky and Midnight I assume.

"At least I have you three."

Lucy's POV (a little later that year, probably a month or so)

I hate school. Seventh grade sucks. I have friends, a few good teachers, but that's about it. No boyfriend and it is really depressing me, watching my friends swoon over guys. I wanted that for myself, but no one seemed interested. I'd mentioned it to my friends, Lily and Sally, but they looked at me funny.

Lily and sally's POV

What? Is she _blind_? She has half the male population of the seventh graded drooling over her, and she thinks no one's_ interested_?? Ooh… looks… a butterfly!

Back to Lucy's POV

I wrote it off for now. I get good grades and maybe that intimidated guys. I don't know. Maybe I'll ask mum sometime when she's not being Nagy.

I glanced at my watch yet again. Only half an hour until I go home and then mum and dad are finally trusting me enough to baby sit Kate, Alex and Nicky! I was excited because it'd be just like when I was at home, where mum unthinkingly put me in charge of them, only I'd be paid! Best job ever!

Finally the bell rang and I dove out of the room. I shot to my locker (which I swear is at the other end of the galaxy, it's so far) and piled my binders into my backpack. I stuffed my arms into my coat's sleeves and threw my bag onto my shoulders I sprinted outside and nearly fell onto my face. Perfect. It was sleeting fairly hard and the busses accumulating were moving very slowly. Carefully, I made my way across the parking lot to where my mum and Kate were waiting for me in the car. I pulled, myself into the front seat and slammed the door, relaxing as the heat pouring out of the vents. Kate immediately went into a blow-by-blow account of how a boy in her kindergarten class made milk come out of his nose during snack time. She howled with laughter the entire time, making mum and me laugh too.

We pulled slowly into the drive way and I grabbed a cookie and a soda and bolted for my room. I closed the door carefully and curled up on my bed, beginning a new log in my diary. I was on my fifth line on the paper when the door opened unannounced and Alex, Nicky and Kate came in looking cheerful. I groaned inwardly. I was getting into my writing and I enjoyed quiet when I write in my diary.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I had asked this many times to them and I always got the same response, a shake of the head, a universal sign of 'no'. I had also asked, no, begged mum and dad for a lock, but they didn't like that idea. I got the headshake from them too.

"We were just wondering what we're going to do tonight." Nicky and Alex said nonchalantly. Don't get me wrong. I love being a big sister as much as I love Alex, Nicky and Kate, but they could drive me nuts. "Like, we were hoping maybe we could fool around with fireworks or something fun." I stared at them, incredulous.

"Seriously? You think I'm going to let you play with fireworks and matches? I don't think so. The plan for tonight is mum and dad leave, we eat dinner, you guys play a little while, maybe watch some TV, and then you go to bed at 9:30 sharp. Simple. With a normal baby sitter, you might get to stay up an extra half-hour or something, but I'm your sister and I live with you. I know what mum and dad would do, how late you stay up, what you can and cannot do and eat. I'm not falling for anything you try to get away with." I finished and took in their death glares. "I love you too." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Alex and Nicky huffed and left but Kate climbed up onto my bed. She leaned on my shoulder and I pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Guess what? There's this guy in my class, and he kissed me today! We're going to get married." She stated happily. I stifled a laugh. But then something dawned on me. Boys, even now, were more attracted to my baby sister than me! I felt sad tears well up in my eyes, but stifled them and the suffocating lump in my throat.

"Yeah? I assume I get to be your maid of honour. What's his name?" I asked, deciding to play along.

"His name is Jack."

"Well, lucky guy then. Just don't let dad hear or he'll have a spasm attack like when I told him that a friend of mine, a male friend of mine, gave me a flower on valentine's day in the second grade." Katie giggled and snuggled into my side. Like I said, I love being a big sister at times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bye dad! I know your cell number and mum's, I know how to dial 911, I know how to do CPR and the Heimlich and I know what time they go to bed. Now go! Your reservations are 15 minutes from now!" I said as I pushed my dad out the door. He went grudgingly, but he did go. I turned around, hands on hips and a happy grin on my face to survey my charge. Alex was looking at me with his arms crossed and a calculating look on his face.

"Don't go there Alex. I swear, whatever you are thinking right now, it's not going to happen." Alex scowled and kicked the recliner lightly. Kate and Nicky looked up at him, watching our exchange, looking confused, while Midnight sat alertly at their feet eyeing them warily. They shrugged and our night started.

It was going normally , from where I was standing, very well. Alex, Nicky and Kate listened and did as they were told. If only I hadn't gone outside.

Kate, Alex and Nicky were just going upstairs to bed when I realized I'd forgotten to put the trash out. I pulled on my coat and slipped on my sneakers and hurried out to the curb, trashcan in tow, when the ground flew out from underneath my feet. I could feel my body twisting in midair and the ground rushing up to meet my face, and I went with my instinct. I threw my arms out to catch my fall and made impact. A snap resounded through the air, a sickening sound.

I laid on my stomach a moment, listening to my increased heart rate and how hard my breathing was. I sat up tentatively, pushing up with my arms- and I screamed. Pain in my arm flared nauseatingly as the pressure I put my weight on my arms. I lifted my arm, breathing heavily again, and my eyes widened. My forearm was hanging, limp and disgusting at a very inhuman angle. The pain was building and was threatening to blind me. Tears burned in my eyes as I scrambled up, trying to hold my arm still, and made my way to the house. I shot to the phone as the tears over flowed. The pain was incredible as I sat down on the counter next to the phone. '911 or mum and dad?' I wondered. What should I do in this situation? I knew I did not want an ambulance coming. Mom and dad it is then.

I grabbed the phone and set it down next to me, cradling my lame arm in my lap. One-headedly, I punched in the numbers one at a time. I waited for dad to pick up. He picked up half way through the second ring and seemed slightly panicked.

"Rose? Is everything okay? What happened? Should we come home?" Beyond the pain I recognized the annoyance that prickled in the back of my mind. Had he been expecting me to screw up that he had his phone at the ready and was shooting off questions of worst-case scenarios like this? I cut in.

"Dad! Kate, Alex and Nicky are fine! Actually what happened is I took the trash out and kind of…" my voice was getting smaller and smaller. "Slipped, and I think I broke my arm." There was silence on the other end. "Dad?" my voice was a squeak by now. Finally, dad seemed to let this news sink in.

"You think you _broke your arm??_" I heard mum gasp somewhere close by. "I knew this was a bad idea! I knew something like this would happen! I-" mum cut him off as she grabbed his mobile phone.

"Rose? Are you okay? We're coming home now. Just hold it still and we'll be there soon." I agreed tearfully and hung up. My tears picked up pace. I was so ashamed! I knew mum and dad were apprehensive (well mostly dad) about giving m responsibility, and at my big chance to prove I could handle it I screw up! I wrecked my night, my arm, my chances of more responsibility, and mum and dad's night off! I sighed and waited it out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was so crazy! I babysat Alex, Nicky and Kate for the first time by myself and that went okay. Alex and Nicky didn't try to put glue on the toilet seat or anything (I still say there too much like Uncle Emmett and shouldn't be allowed to spend so much with him. He's giving them bad ideas.). After Alex, Nicky and Kate went to bed though, I took the trash out, slipped since the ground was icy from the stupid sleet, and broke my arm!! I had to call mum and dad, have them come and home and dad drove me to the hospital. He seemed really mad and I thought it was because I needed to call them home, but when I asked about it, he said that leaving me in charge just made him nervous and he felt like it was his fault I broke my arm. How nuts is that? It's really hard to get used to and when I went to take my shower I had to have mum tie all this plastic stuff around the cast. It was weird._

_Anyway, at school today, this guy, David, that I've known forever came and talked to me! We have the kind of relationship where we see each other in the hall and kind of nod at the other to say 'hi' and occasionally talk in class. He's never actually approached me to talk about something other that a homework assignment or a project we're in the same group to work on. The entire time we talked I was so scared I had something in my teeth or something. That would've been sooo embarrassing!! Sally and Lily wouldn't let it drop all day. I have a feeling they're going to try and set me up with him, but I really don't think I like him like that._

_I got to go, dad's coming upstairs and my light was supposed to be out 50 minutes ago! Good night!_

_-Rose_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N (Rose's 14, Alex and Nicky's 9, and Kate's 7, Amber, Charlotte and George are 8, and Hanna and Sarah are 9

A/N (Rose's 14, Alex and Nicky are 9, and Kate's 7, Amber, Charlotte and George are 8, and Hanna and Sarah are 9.)!! This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers! I love you guys!

Chapter 12 Bella's POV

I feel like I hardly know my kids anymore. Rose has been pretty attitude prone lately. I know it comes with the teenager turf, but it's still frustrating. She's also very stubborn and it really doesn't help her case at times. She's beautiful, but she doesn't seem to see herself clearly.

Alex and Nicky, on the other hand, are starting to be quite the little gentlemen. There fairly quiet, very perceptive, and read often. They get very good marks and I know their going to be extremely handsome. Definitely there father's sons, I believe, with looks and the better side of Edward's personality. Unfortunately, they currently also have a thing for pulling pranks on their sisters.

Kate is truly her own person. She's compassionate to the extreme and such a sweet heart. She has a very bubbly personality and is always in a good mood as she bounces around the house on a never-ending energy supply. She has the ability to get anyone to see the brighter side of something or get them laughing at just about everything.

Edward was the same as ever. He loved his kids more than anything in the world. He'd gone camping with Alex, Nicky and Midnight only last weekend and he was teaching Kate how to play piano. Rose and him, when they weren't fighting, were tight as well, they just had different ways of showing it, to put it one way.

I was finishing a call with Alice and Edward was beside me on the couch watching sports, when Rose came in the front door.

"Hey Rose," I called from the living room. It was then that I realized that there were two voices coming from the front hall. I came to investigate. I peaked around the wall separating the two areas. Rose was standing, and a guy I vaguely recognized was helping her out of her coat. She was talking animatedly to him before I came fully into the room. Her head snapped up and her cheeks became a telltale pink.

"Mum! Hi! Um… this is David. We were just going to go study for a science test. We'll be going now." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him upstairs when, Edward came to see who was there. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes narrowed when he saw David.

"Do I know you?" he asked, still watching David closely. David stopped, halfway on the stairs and pulled towards Edward, out of Rose's grip. Her eyes were wide and she was biting her lip nervously.

"David Gallagher." He said as he formally held out his hand. Stiffly Edward shook it.

"Oh! A few years ago, you walked with Rose on Halloween. You were a werewolf." David, Rose and I stared at him in surprise. How did he remember that after all this time? I suppose it did make sense though. He'd spent that entire evening glaring at him as he chatted with Rose so I guess his face was kind of burned into his mind.

"Yeah. That was me." He said after a moment. Rose came forward and jerked on his arm.

"We'll be going upstairs now." Rose said forcefully.

"Nice meeting you!" David called over his shoulder. I smiled watching their receding backs. Maybe a guy would lift Rose's spirits. She'd been in a bad mood lately. Edward didn't seem to agree.

"Did you see him?" he seethed in the kitchen. "He's obviously a delinquent of sorts." I laughed.

"A delinquent? Really, Edward! You're taking this too seriously. It seemed innocent enough. I think it's nice." He stared at me wide-eyed, incredulous.

"Innocent? Boys his age are after one thing." I had to laugh again.

"I don't think it's quite like that, and Rose knows better anyway. Just be happy for her right now. If I think it's getting more serious, I'll talk to her." He seemed slightly mollified and grudgingly agreed to ease up on him. I knew he just wanted to protect her, but I also knew we wouldn't always be with her.

Rose's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG!! So much to tell! So I was at school today, right? David came over to me again and we started talking and he mentioned he wasn't really getting the math homework we had so I asked him to come over after school to study together and he said okay. After he walked away, I realized that could be classified as a date. I really wasn't sure if he'd realized that though so I didn't say anything about. So Sally's mum drove Sally, David and me home and she dropped David and I off at my house. Dad seemed really ticked and I was scared he was about to kill David or something, but thankfully he didn't. David was such a gentleman when he introduced himself it was so cute!! Anyway, I rushed him up to my room and we started doing our homework on my bed. After a while I realized I didn't hear his pencil anymore. I looked up to him and he was staring at me. I kind of freaked out, thinking I had something on my face. Before I could ask, he kissed me!! David kissed me!! It was so sweet!! He left pretty soon after and mum kept giving me this, 'I know something happened, so you better tell me,' look, but it wasn't mean or anything just like she really wanted to know. It's a really good thing dad didn't notice though, because he'd be all over my case. I figure I should tell my mum for her sake and as a thank you for not telling dad. DAVID KISSED ME!! I can't get over it!_

_-Rose_

A/N- Kind of short, kind of pointless, but I'm sooo, low on ideas! I need ideas! Give me ideas! –whine-


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Like I said I'm low on ideas so this is probably going to suck

A/N- Like I said I'm low on ideas so this is probably going to suck! Rose's 15 and a freshman in high school, Alex and Nicky are 10 and in 5th grade, and Kate's 8 and in 3rd grade. Chapter 13

**Edward's POV**

I slammed my foot on an invisible brake yet again. Why must Rose insist on going over 15 mph? I breathed normally again when Rose finally pulled the car into one of the numerous empty spaces in the parking lot she had been practicing driving in. She sighed, hard and frustrated.

"Dad? Will you please stop with the foot stomping thing? It is _so _distracting." She glared at me.

"I would if you'd just slow down!" she huffed quietly.

"Dad!" she cried in exasperation, "I'm going 20 miles per hour! How is that in any way too fast?"

"Couldn't you just go… I don't know… maybe 5 mph?" I felt like I was pleading with her. She stared at me.

"_5_mph dad? Really." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." I said curtly. "Keep going." She nodded and brightened considerably as she turned the key and inched forward.

"Right. Now check your mirrors." She adjusted the rear-view mirror a bit and nodded. "Look both ways, put your turn signal on and pull out." She did as she was told and started going along, slowly, in between the unoccupied parking spaces. "Good. Now do you see that tree?" I asked anxiously. She looked confused by my question.

"Dad? That tree is on the complete other side of the parking lot!" Rose said, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't ask if you were going to hit. I asked if you saw it. Driving is all about awareness of your surroundings."

"Oh, really? I thought it was about getting to destinations." She bit back sarcastically. "You don't want me to drive, do you?" She parked the car again and turned to me. "You don't, do you?" I sighed.

"No, Rose, I don't." I figured being blunt would be best.

"Why?" she looked like she was about to cry. Instead of answering her question I found an excuse.

"Rose, you're too emotional to be driving right now. Why don't you let me drive back?" She sat there gaping at me before saying,

"Fine. Fine, you drive." She threw open her door and crossed over to my side. As I got into the drivers seat, I heard the backseat door slam. I glanced into the rear-view mirror. Rose was sitting with her arms crossed, her foot bouncing and irritation written plainly on her face.

"What're you doing back there?" normally she enjoyed sitting up front.

"Well, let's see; you don't want me to drive, you don't trust me and I really just don't want to be next to you right now. Please leave me alone."

"Well this went well," I muttered as I pulled out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Nicky's POV

Nicky was trying to read as he sprawled himself out across my bed, when Kate stormed in. I didn't mind that much since I had the door open, a sign, in Kate's eyes, that she was allowed to come and go. She both stood beside me and Nicky seething quietly.

"Guess what Rose did?" it was obviously a rhetorical question, but Nicky took a stab at it anyway.

"Um, she… breathed fire on your teddy bear?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"No." She huffed exactly like mum and Rose do when they're frustrated. "She won't stop calling me a shrimp!" Me and Nicky gaped at her a moment.

"That's what has you so riled up about this time? She's calling you a shrimp?" I couldn't resist, I rolled my eyes, something Kate hated.

"No! It's not just that! She also keeps asking how the weather is down here and stuff like that! She's so mean just because daddy doesn't have the time to take her driving. Actually, I think that's a good thing. When people are driving, they have enough to worry about without having Rose on the road!" I laughed. It was pretty true. "Anyway, I want to get back at her. I know I'm short and younger than her, but dad says I take after Aunt Alice so it's totally not my fault. I want to teach her a lesson." This could be interesting.

Kate's POV

I snuck covertly into Rose's room, enjoying my role of secret agent. I went through her drawers. Diary… diary… diary! Got it! There had to be something in here to get her in trouble or maybe even some dirt on her! I smiled sneakily as I slipped back out of her room to my room. Happily I flopped backwards on my bed and began thumbing through it. Finally I found an amazing entry from a not too long ago. I owned her!

_Dear Diary,_

_I was having such a bad day. Kate spilled grape juice all over my new skirt! _Hey! I thought angrily, I said I was sorry! _She said she was sorry of course, but it's rather hard to accept when she's giggling like mad. Besides, will that undo the damage to my skirt? No! Well whatever._

_So I get to school and Ms. Damien is such the tyrant! I didn't get which problems to do, so I go over to her like "Excuse me? Which problems do we do?" and she's all, "My name is not 'excuse me'. It's Ms. Damien. You'd do well to remember that." How stupid is that? She might as well have told me to call her ma'am at the start of every sentence. Ch'yeah! Like that's going to happen!_

_Then in second hour, I got my progress report and I found out that Mrs. Sally LOST half my papers so I currently have a C in that class! A C! I don't do Cs. –groans-_

_My day went on like that, just getting worse and worse until lunch. I sat by David and neither of us were hungry so we spent the entire time making out! It was great and he's such a good kisser! I'm so glad we're going out! I'm also quite glad dad hasn't found out yet. Or Kate or Alex or Nicky for that matter. Things would go horribly wrong then. I just know it._

_Oh! I have to go! David gets home from baseball practice now and he said he'd call me! Yay!_

_-Rose_

I'd hit payday and I knew it! Rose had a boyfriend! How she kept it quiet from Aunt Alice I have no idea, but it didn't matter anymore! I could hold this over her head for a long time! I'm so evil.

A/N- LOL! I need suggestions of what Kate's going to do to get even and use her knowledge for evil purposes! Such a good little sis… (yes, I'm a little sister). Anyway, I got the idea for the first part of this chapter from Full House. I love that show! R&R to give me ideas! I'm trying to refill my ideas barrel. The more ideas I get, the sooner I update and the longer the chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I'm desperate

A/N- I'm desperate!! I need ideas!! If I don't get ideas it could possibly mean NO MORE CHAPTERS!! EVER!! Okay maybe some, but not many! This chapter is going to really suck! I swear it is! I'm pulling at threads right now! HELP!!

Chapter 14 Rose's POV

Kate has been acting so weird. She keeps looking at me and smirking with that, 'I know something,' look on her face. It's starting to freak me out a lot! I keep going over things she could have found out about, the time I scratched dad's Volvo with my bike, the time I went to Shawn's party when I was supposedly at Kelley's, or ultimately, she'd somehow found out about David and me! I shuddered to think what would happen if mum and dad, especially dad, found out about any of those. Mum knew about the last one, but none of the others, and dad was totally in the dark, and seemed content to stay there.

I looked up from my computer desk to see Kate walk by my door. She paused and smirked again. I swear I was preparing myself to spring myself at her and shake the truth straight out of her. She glanced up and down the hall before turning back towards me.

"May I come in?" she asked sweetly, mockingly. I studied her for a moment before curtly nodding. She skipped inside, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Need something?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She grinned widely and flopped onto my bed. She flipped onto her stomach and rested her face on her fists surveying me with a pleased expression on her face. She took two of her fingers and made them walk across the bedspread, watching them absently, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well… not really. Yet." Her eyes went back to my face as annoyance and confusion set in.

"I'm not playing with you Kate. I know something's up that you aren't telling me, and I want to know. Now." She rolled her eyes, as her smile grew more pronounced. She rolled onto her back with her head hanging off the edge watching me intently. I waited, irritated, as she fondled my baby blanket that I kept on my bed.

"Well… I may have… _stumbled _upon some information that you've kept very… quiet." She said slowly, enjoying the power her words had. I kept my face a calculated blank, unsure how much she knew. "Something about a certain… _David?"_ she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as I blanched.

"Oh my gosh! Did mum tell you or something? Or-" I realized where she must have found out. "You little sneak! You read my diary again didn't you? I can't believe you did that! I'm so telling dad-" this time Kate cut me of rather than myself.

"Do you really want to tell dad? I can go with you! There are a few things I bet he'd just _love _to hear about! Let's go now!" she made to hop up but I was already pinning her, my hands holding her shoulders in place with my knees on her hands, her body in between my legs, an evil grin on her face.

"You wouldn't." I hissed.

"Try me." Kate said, smug and satisfied.

"Fine. What would you like in return? Money? I can do that. Video games? I can do that too. You name it, and if it's within reason, you got it." I didn't like the malevolent look sliding across her face.

"I want a slave." I fell back on my heels.

"No."

"You said whatever I want and I want you as my slave."

"I also said within reason. That is not within reason."

"Maybe we should go see what dad thinks." She made to get up but I resumed my position over her before she could get very far.

"Don't you dare," I growled. She giggled sweetly.

"Okay… maybe not a_ slave _per say, but I can so use this to hang over your head for quite a while." I had to admit, she had a point.

"If I wasn't on the receiving end of this evil, I'd be very impressed." I hugged her tight, "I've taught you so well!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex's POV

Rose was rather miserable. Kate had been using her newfound powers against her as often as possible. Kate had offered to make Rose do things for me and Nicky as well, but we declined. we were perfectly content watching from the sidelines. I could tell Rose, on the other hand, was seriously considering just telling dad herself.

I was reading under the largest tree with my cousins Amber and Charlotte next to me. Their brother, George, was on the other side of the playground with a group of his friends. Amber was the brain Charlotte was the beauty, and was currently brushing out her long blonde hair. At times, she could be rather vain, but was very sweet underneath. George was brawn and possibly no brain, but he always had my back and was one of my best friends. Dad and mum call them mini Rosalie and Emmett. My head snapped up when I heard yelling near by.

"Give it _back!_" Kate was yelling as she jumped in vain to get something a burly looking boy in my grade was dangling over her head, surrounded by a throng of thuggish looking cronies. I snapped my book closed at stood and strode over to them, Nicky, Amber and charlotte on my heels, my anger building.

"What's the problem?" I asked coldly to the leader of them. He glared at me sizing me up. He smirked, realizing he could easily take me on. Fortunately, I knew something- or someone- that he didn't.

"No problem here." He said jeeringly.

"He won't give me my field trip money back!" Kate cried tearfully.

"I'd quite appreciate it if you gave that back to my sister." I said coolly. He leered at me.

"And what are you going to do if… I… don't." his voice trailed off as he stared at a new presence behind me. George was standing behind me, glowering at him with arms crossed.

"This guy giving you a problem Kate?" he growled.

"No!" the boy answered quickly. "I was just returning this to her." He dumped the money into Kate's outstretched hand. He sent an angry look my way and a fleeting frightened look at George before fleeing with his followers. George glared at their retreating backs and turned to Kate.

"You okay?" I asked, my anger thawing slightly when I saw Kate. She nodded, sniffling slightly. "Good. Otherwise I'd have to have George go rip that guy limb from limb." She giggled slightly and smiled timidly up at him, me and Nicky. "I have a feeling that we shouldn't mention this to mum."

A/N- again, if you missed it before, I'll say it again: HELP!! I NEED IDEAS ASAP!! I'm dying out here!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I was in the mood for some fluff

A/N- I was in the mood for some fluff! I now have loads of ideas and thank you to the people who gave me some! I'll use as many as possible! Chapter 15 Bella's POV

I felt like I was looking down at the wreckage from another body, watching myself survey the damage. The furniture and curtains had been slashed and burned beyond recognition. The windows were broken with gaping holes in them, letting the beams of moonlight penetrate throughout the room. The walls were charred and scorched and the carpet was smattered with what appeared to be blood. The scene before me would have been horrifying enough, but to top it off, four bodies littered the ground.

Rose was closest to me, her body crumpled in a heap. Wounds were visible on her body and her clothes were in tatters on the floor, making me suspect a rape. Thankfully, her hair, also matted with blood, hid the look that would forever be frozen on her face.

Edward was near Rose a little farther. He had but one single wound on his chest, still leaking in a subdued fashion to the floor. He was on his back in a spread eagle position, his eyes staring blankly with shock straightforward.

Alex, Nicky and Kate were farthest from me, near the decrepit looking couch in the far corner. Their bodies were thrown into relief from the seemingly harsh light of the moon, illuminating the pool of red liquid they lay in. All of their bodies were broken and crumpled, curling in on them selves. Kate's arm was stretched forward as if reaching out to her family in a cruel attempt for comfort in death.

Nobody moved, breathed or looked over as my throat collapsed in on itself in a scream no one could hear. I was stumbling backwards, gripping the doorframe for support, begging it not to be true. My scream seemed never ending as it resounded and echoed around the room. I tripped and attempted to race from the gruesome scene. I tried to run away from the death and destruction that would forever be burned into my mind, but my legs refused to move.

My head snapped up at the first sign of movement. A man emerged from the shadows be hind me, smirking at me and the two words that flowed from his mouth made my blood run cold.

"Your turn."

I sucked in a breath and gasped, feeling winded like I'd run miles and miles. Cold sweat was covering me as my body shook uncontrollably. I pulled myself up onto my elbows to see Edward, sleeping soundly beside me. I watched the even rise and fall of his chest willing myself to forget the horrific dream. It's not real, I sternly told myself. Nevertheless, I slid out of bed on shaky legs and pulled on my robe. I tiptoed down the hall and silently pushed open the door of Kate's room.

There she was, curled up in a ball, mumbling incoherently. She twitched and rolled over. I stole into the room and planted a light kiss her forehead. I moved onto Alex and Nicky's room.

They were on their backs, their chests lightly moving up and down to the rhythm of their breath. I softly left a kiss upon both of there foreheads as well. Last was Rose.

I pushed open her door as quietly as I could, knowing Rose was a light sleeper. Like her sister, she was mumbling incoherently. I crept across the room and ever so lightly kissed her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered, but she was otherwise still.

I was extremely shaken from the horrid dream still so I went downstairs and slipped outside, grabbing a coat and boots on my way. It was early February and the predawn air still had a major bite to it. Snow was peppering the already covered ground and I crunched my way across the deck to the swing and swept the powdery snow off of it. I curled up and watched the sun rise behind the clouds, streaking them slightly with red and pink hues. I curled up tucking my arms around myself for added warmth.

I sat a while, musing on my dream. It was my greatest fear, something happening to my family. My husband, my kids, my brother and sister in laws, my nieces and nephew, my parents and parents in law, or even my friends. Anything could happen to them; death, car accidents, falls, freak accidents, Rose or Kate could even be raped! All these thoughts made me shutter.

The first sounds of morning activity could be heard from inside. Edward came into view, surprised to see me out in the snow. He came and joined me on the swing. Smiling, I leaned into him.

"I have a feeling we've done this before." I giggled, remembering the night I went into labour with Alex and Nicky.

"Yes, I believe we have. Which, reminds me I meant to ask you to stop doing this going out in the middle of the night thing you seem to be doing so routinely. If something happens to you when you're out here, I wouldn't know until someone woke up." I frowned, remembering my dream at his mention of something happened to me.

"Hey Edward? I think we should update our wills." He seemed taken aback by my out of the blue statement, but nodded after a moment.

"I think that'd be a good idea." He paused, "Just curious, what brought this on?" I shrugged, and then sighed.

"I just had a dream that really freaked me out is all."

"Care to elaborate?" has ked quietly. I could tell he was giving me the option of saying no, but I figured I might as well tell him.

"Well, it was fairly simple. I walked into this room at night-time and the entire room was pretty much destroyed. That wasn't that scary, but the really bad part was that you and the kids were on the floor. Dead." I went on in a thick voice briefly describing what I'd seen in my head last night. He was silent the entire time but was steadily holding me tighter and tighter. By the end, I was pressed crushingly into his side. We sat like that a minute while I thought about something. I knew Rose had a boyfriend, but I knew for a fact Edward didn't. I knew it wasn't my secret to tell, but I figured it was time to put the cards out on the table.

"Edward? There's something Rose hasn't been telling you about. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it, I have given my approval and it's just about her happiness, so do not be mad about this all right?" Edward had gone very still behind me and suddenly buried his face in his hands.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" I was completely startled at his assumptions. He'd jumped to that conclusion?

"No! Edward! Nothing as serious as that!" He relaxed slightly and breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually, she has a boyfriend." He went still again. "She didn't want me to tell you because she thought you'd be mad. I figured you really should know though." He nodded slowly and sighed.

"I had a feeling something like that was going on." He sounded slightly sad.

"She's still your little girl, Edward. She's just a little more grown up." He smiled weakly and stood up, stretching, and pulled me up with him.

"We should get inside, your cheeks are bright red and I can almost see the ice forming on your hair." I laughed as he pulled me inside, back to the warmth of the house.

A/N- so Edward knows now and he didn't explode! Yay Edward! Oh, and before you ask where I got such a freaky idea for a dream, that's what I dreamt last night. I was so scared : P It was horrible –shivers-. Many requested more Edward and there was some of him in this fluffy chapter and there's more to come! Hooray!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- while I was writing this I kept imagining parts of it as a sitcom so just imagine studio audience laughter and such in parts

A/N- while I was writing this I kept imagining parts of it as a sitcom so just imagine studio audience laughter and such in parts! LOL! Now remember, Edward knows about David, but Rose doesn't know that he knows.

Chapter 16 Rose's POV

Dad was acting so weird. When I would enter a room he was in he'd get really uncomfortable, like he couldn't keep still. Normally, he'd leave very soon after, saying loudly he had something things he needed to do and such.

Kate was acting even stranger than dad, but that could be traced to fact she had a slave. She was having me do some bizarre stuff too. She'd made me make her sandwiches, just so she could tell me what I did wrong on them and/or throwing them at me. Last night, she even woke me up, telling me to keep her bed warm while she used the bathroom. I was getting extremely fed up with it, and I was already formulating a plan of how to tell dad about David and me. I was fairly sure I would snap if she gave me one more command.

I was pretty near my breaking point when Kate came in and told me to carry her to her room. That tore it for me.

"I am not carrying you up the stairs!" she smirked and said sweetly,

"Well, let's see what dad think about it." She raised her hand to her mouth as if she was about to call him, waiting for me to say, "No no! Don't do that! I'll do it, I'll do it." But it didn't come.

"Kate, I'm sick of being your slave. Go ahead and call dad. I as already planning on telling him myself." She seemed taken aback a moment before replacing her smirk.

"You're bluffing." She said sounding very sure of herself.

"I'm not."

"Fine. Do it now; I want to watch." I turned on my heel and marched to the living room, Kate in tow, where dad was channel surfing. His head snapped up and fumbled to turn the TV off.

"I have to go…" his voice trailed off, searching for something that needed to be done.

"No, dad, there's something I wanted to tell you." My resolve wavered as I imagined his reaction. I looked over my shoulder where Kate was leaning against the doorframe. She smiled and narrowed my eyes. I had to do this. I whipped back around to face my dad. "Look, I don't know how you're going to take this, but I figured I should let you know, you being my dad and all…" I started to ramble and stopped myself quickly. "I have a boyfriend, David. You've met him once or twice and he's really nice," he cut me off by warily holding up his hand.

"Rose, you didn't have to go on. I already know. You're mum told me." I stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"You- you _knew?_ For how long?"

"A few days, um, Wednesday I think." I stared blankly at him. That was the day Kate found out too! I'd been her slave so she wouldn't tell dad something he already knew!

"Uh, well that's… good." I said blankly, musing on my own idiocy. If I had just come clean at the beginning, I wouldn't have been Kate's slave! All that for nothing! I'm such an idiot!

"Never again." I growled at Kate as I passed her in the hall. She seemed disappointed dad had not blown up. I shook my head. Lord knows we love each other, but sometimes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate's POV

I panted as I hurried after my Aunt Alice. She was already halfway up the escalator and was tapping her foot impatiently for Rose and I to catch up. We'd reached a kind of unspoken agreement to not talk about what happened last week. Rose had been really mad at herself for a while, but seemed to get over it. I was just happy I'd gotten my revenge for her calling me names. It really wasn't like me to do something like that and I'm really bad at holding grudges, but I'd sincerely enjoyed myself. Alex and Nicky were extremely proud of me.

If there was one thing Rose and I agree on, it was that going shopping with Alice is a bit of a hassle, but definitely worth it. She forcibly drags you off to store after store, and they aren't regular stores either. No, it's the high end ones only. The clothes are cute and trendy and make me feel gorgeous. When I first started doing our monthly outings with Alice and Rose, I kind of freaked out when I saw the price tags, but Alice won't hear any complaining about it. She loves it too much. Rose assures me she felt the same way about the money when she started on these outings with her, but you get over that according to her, and it was so true. As long as you don't look at the tags, you're fine.

"Alice! I love it!" Rose squealed as she spun in front of the mirror. She was wearing an aqua blue dress that went to her mid thigh with a thin black sash. The dresses straps were thick cloth and as she spun the skirt flared out around her. I smiled she looked really pretty. We- I should say Alice- bought it along with a very simple black dress, a red form fitting one that dad might have a stroke if he saw, a brown sundress, and countless shirts, skirts and pants for probably any occasion you could think of. Alice also bought me as many things as Rose. Dresses, skirts, shirts, pants and anything else you can think of. Then there were the accessories too, hair things, jewellery, hats and scarves, and just about anything she could buy.

And then there were the shoes. We spent half our time at the shoe areas at each store trying on shoe after shoe after shoe. Sandals, heels, flip-flops, sneakers, loafers, slippers, boots, you name them, we tried and bought them.

As we walked, Alice suddenly started grinning at Rose. Rose looked at her nervous while I trailed behind enjoying the show.

"Yes?" Rose asked slowly, apprehensively. Alice wiggled her eyebrows and nudged her side.

"So? Any interesting _guys?" _she drew the word guys out quite a bit. Rose blanched slightly.

"Um, no?" it came out as a question, as she was unsure how much Alice knew. So of course Alice picked up on the uncertainness.

"_Really? _Such a pretty girl like you must have guys fawning over her all the time. Especially if she isn't already claimed by a lucky guy?" she wiggled her eyebrows more insistently. Rose shifted the bags in her hands uncomfortably.

"Um, no, not really. Hey, did we, um, already go in this store?" Rose asked, stammering slightly as she pointed in a random direction. Alice was not to be deterred though, and picked up with even more enthusiasm.

"Seriously? Seems a certain guy would have caught your eye by now." Rose huffed and decided to cave apparently because the next thing out her mouth was,

"Fine. Yes, a guy has caught my eye. His name is David and we've been dating for a while. Happy?" Rose glared at Alice as she crossed her arms. Alice seemed dumbfounded and then huffed indignantly.

"How did I not know about this? How come you or Bella or Edward didn't tell me? You're my niece and goddaughter! You're supposed to tell me these things! And your mum is my best friend! How could she not tell me? And Edward is my brother! He should have told me!" Alice pouted after her small tangent, but brightened when she picked up her questioning about David and their dating. Rose seemed rather fed up with it by the time she dropped us off at our house.

Carrying the bags had been murder and by the time Rose and fell onto the couch in the living room, we were exhausted. We were home alone since Alex and Nicky had gone out fishing with Emmett, Jasper and dad. George was going to come, but he made other plans or something. Rosalie and mum had gone out somewhere with Amber, Charlotte, Sarah and Hanna for the day as well so there. Rose was sprawled on the couch on her back and I was sprawled out on my back in between her legs. She was absently braiding my hair as we watched a Harry Potter movie. Everything was quiet in the room except for the low hum of the TV and the voices and music coming from it. I drifted to sleep.

Bella's POV

I unlocked the door and pushed it open quietly. I figured Kate was in bed by now. Rose was probably still up though. I didn't want to wake Kate so I was quiet as I crept across the front hall and into the living where I was surprised to find Rose and Kate in the living room asleep. Rose was on her back with her arm wrapped around Kate who was on top of her. Kate's arms were crossed lightly on her chest and Rose's free arm was dangling off the side of the couch. Edward was tightly tucking a throw blanket over them. I smiled as he turned and pulled me upstairs.

A/N- awwww! Bonding! Cute! And the cat's out of the bag! Once Alice knows, everybody knows. IDEAS and REVIEWS are needed!


End file.
